staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lipca 2005
TVP 1 06.05 Geena Davis Show (13) - serial komediowy 06.30 Lato z Jedynką - magazyn 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Lato z Jedynką - magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Moda na sukces (2538)- telenowela 08.35 Smocze opowieści (13): Razem od urodzenia - serial 09.05 Plastelinek i przyjaciele: Wesołe warzywa - program dla dzieci 09.30 Papirus (7): Ciemne słońce Seta - serial animowany 09.55 Extr@ (7/30): Bliźniaczka - serial dla młodzieży 10.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (powt.) 10.50 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury (8): Carcassonne. Baśniowa twierdza - cykl dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 11.05 Telezakupy 11.40 Apetyt na euro 11.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nieustraszony (1/69): Śmiertelny pojedynek (1) - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Lekkoatletyka: Samsung Athletic Cup 2005 13.15 Błękitne żagle - magazyn żeglarski dla młodzieży 13.30 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.55 Plebania (493, 494) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Niedziela, jak co dzień - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Klan (892, 893) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Moda na sukces (2538)- telenowela 16.25 Lato z Jedynką - magazyn 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Prosto w oczy - program publicystyczny Moniki Olejnik 17.30 Sąsiedzi: Kulturalny wieczór - serial komediowy 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Bulionerzy (10/33): Czynsz - serial komediowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Ja ci jeszcze pokażę! (3, 4) - serial animowany, Rosja 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.05 Okruchy życia: Tanguy - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 2001 22.00 Non possumus. Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej (3/5) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 23.00 Misja specjalna - magazyn 23.25 Wiadomości 23.45 Niebezpieczne związki (2/3) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2003 01.10 Muszę mieć inne marzenia - film dokumentalny, Polska 2003 01.40 Wiersze na dzień powszedni - Dzień ósmy: Szpital we mnie - program poetycki 01.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.05 Złotopolscy (135): Rejs - serial obyczajowy 06.30 Felicity (13/17) - serial obyczajowy 07.15 Dwójka dzieciom: Tajna misja (11/24): Mona Lisa (3) - serial przygodowy 07.40 Dwójka dzieciom: Magiczny autobus (33/52): Sześć kolorów tęczy - serial dla dzieci, USA 08.05 McGregorowie (29/65): Sny o lataniu - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.10 Prognoza pogody 09.30 Panorama 10.30 M jak miłość (127) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Biebrzański smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.45 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (43/65) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Klinika pod kangurem (7/25) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia/USA/Wielka Brytania 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Telezakupy 13.30 Dwójka dzieciom: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - film animowany 13.40 Mów mi Rockefeller - film dla młodzieży, Polska 1990 15.15 Felicity (13/17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Dzieciaki przed kamerą (3)- serial dokumentalny, Kanada 16.35 Szanse - finanse (3/8) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (11/94): W kopalni - serial obyczajowy, Austria/Niemcy/Włochy 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wakacyjny konkurs Dwójki 19.05 M jak miłość (285) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 19.55 Panorama - flesz 20.00 Mój pierwszy raz - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Pogoda na wakacje 21.00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (5/23) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 21.45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej - magazyn 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Alibi na środę: Zawsze strzelaj dwa razy - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 00.15 Wyjątkowa okazja - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Wielka Brytania 2000 01.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Bravo - magazyn 7.25 Transformery - anim. 7.50 Zbuntowany anioł (138) - telenowela,Argentyna 8.45 Na wariackich papierach (11) - serial 9.40 Idol IV - reality show 10.40 Świat według Bundych (10) - serial 11.10 Samo życie (551) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Zbuntowany anioł (139) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.45 TV Market 13.00 Rocket power - anim. 13.25 Szafa gra 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (107) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 MacGyver (77) - serial sensacyjny 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.15 Świat według Bundych (11) - serial 16.45 Na wariackich papierach (12) - serial 17.45 Pensjonat pod Różą (24) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (5) - serial komediowy 20.00 Pierwsza miłość (108) - serial komediowy 20.40 Chinatown - czarny kryminał, USA 1974, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Diane Ladd, Darrell Zwerling, Elliott Montgomery, John Hillerman (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 23.30 Łowcy koszmaru (8) - serial sensacyjny 0.35 Biznes wydarzenia 0.55 Pogoda 1.00 Pierwsza fala (35) - serial science fiction 1.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 2.40 Aquaz Music Zone 5.45 Pożegnanie TVN 06:35 Telesklep 07:25 Wyprawa Robinson (11) - reality show Polska 2004 08:20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 09:10 Wykręć numer - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:15 Graj o raj - teleturniej Polska 2005 11:05 Telesklep 11:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 12:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Polska 2005 13:10 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2005 13:40 Wyprawa Robinson (12) - reality show Polska 2004 14:35 Przystanek Alaska 4 (55) - serial obycz. USA 1990 15:30 Gorzka zemsta (66) - telenowela Kolumbia 2003 16:25 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2005 17:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2005 17:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 20:10 Na Wspólnej (491) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 20:40 Na Wspólnej (492) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 21:10 Szczęki - film sensacyjny USA 1975 23:35 Kasia i Tomek 4 (86) - serial kom. Polska 2003 00:05 Bez skazy 2 (1) - serial obycz. USA 2003 01:05 Nic straconego TVP 3 Regionalna 06:50 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 07:05 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny 07:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia; rozmowa 09:00 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU 09:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 09:35 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU 10:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 10:35 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU 11:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 11:35 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU 12:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 12:35 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU 13:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 13:35 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU 14:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 14:35 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU 15:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 15:35 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU 16:00 Studio senackie; program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 OTV 19:00 Muzyka łączy pokolenia, Krystyna Prońko i Novika; program muzyczny 19:40 Nawigator, odc. 2; magazyn żeglarski 19:50 Książki z górnej półki – prezentacje; magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Telekurier; cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy; magazyn gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:15 To jest temat, Dzień konia na Podlasiu; cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy; magazyn sportowy 23:10 Posiedzenie Senatu RP; relacja 23:40 Posiedzenie Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. PZU; relacja TV 4 05.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 Sztukateria - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Pokemon (30) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy 09.15 Adam i Ewa (142, 143) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Dziwny traf (13) - serial sensacyjny 11.15 Ja tylko pytam: Młodociane matki - talk show (powt.) 12.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Odlot - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.15 Pokemon (31) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Adam i Ewa (144, 145) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam: Diety - talk show 17.45 Diagnoza: morderstwo (43) - serial kryminalny 18.40 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.25 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy 20.00 Zostać miss (18) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Przybysz (3/13) - serial SF, USA 22.00 Wydarzenia 22.10 Chcę być piękna - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Pracująca dziewczyna - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1988 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.50 Joker - program rozrywkowy 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Biały welon (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.25 Mała księżniczka (30) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Ptaki nocy (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.15 Wyspa nadziei (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.15 Garito - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Mała księżniczka (31) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Biały welon (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Niesamowite historie (10) - serial science fiction, USA 16.40 Siostrzyczki (17) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Mania grania - teleturniej 18.10 Wyspa nadziei (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.10 Niesamowite historie (11) - serial science fiction, USA 19.40 Siostrzyczki (18) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Rodzinna rapsodia - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Craig Saavedra, wyk. Penelope Ann Miller, Ron Silver, Craig Sheffer, Caroline Goodall, Dan Lauria 22.05 Miasto zbrodni (7) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.40 Sąd w Berlinie - film obyczajowy, Niemcy-USA 1988, reż. Leo Penn, wyk. Martin Sheen, Sam Wanamaker, Sean Penn, Max Gail, Jurgen Heinrich, Harris Yulin, Heinz Hoenig 0.25 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Moje miasteczko, Nawiedzony dom, odc. 12; serial przygodowy Kanada 1996; reż.: Jean Mercier; wyk: Jay Baruchel, Michele Ferney 06:30 Lato z Jedynką; magazyn 06:55 Pogoda 07:00 Wiadomości 07:05 Lato z Jedynką; magazyn 07:30 Pogoda 07:33 Lato z Jedynką; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Teleranek na wakacjach: W miastolesie; program dla dzieci 08:35 Karrypel kontra groszki, Czarna lotnia, odc. 7; serial animowany Polska 1996; reż.: Marian Cholerek 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie – lato, w tym Pogoda o godz. 9:10 i Panorama o godz. 9:30; magazyn 10:25 My, wy, oni; magazyn 10:55 W labiryncie, Rywalki, odc. 27; telenowela Polska 1988; reż.: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Agnieszka Robótka - Michalska, Marek Kondrat 11:25 W labiryncie, Kto zdał egzamin, odc. 28; telenowela Polska 1989; reż.: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Agnieszka Robótka - Michalska, Marek Kondrat 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 12:25 Klan, odc. 964; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 12:50 Jest jak jest, Każdy ma swojego goryla, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy Polska 1994; reż.: Jan Łomnicki; wyk: Zbigniew Buczkowski, Małgorzata Pieńkowska 13:20 Wieści polonijne; aktualności 13:35 Seans; film dokumentalny Polska 2003 14:35 Z biegiem rzeki, z biegiem lat, odc. 2; koncert 15:20 Misja specjalna; program publicystyczny 15:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn kulturalny 16:05 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna, Ciężko, kto nie miłuje; program edukacyjny Polska 16:25 Lato z Jedynką; magazyn 16:50 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Prosto w oczy; program publicystyczny 17:30 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 17:45 Karrypel kontra groszki, Czarna lotnia, odc. 7; serial animowany Polska 1996; reż.: Marian Cholerek 18:10 My, wy, oni; magazyn 18:40 Młodzieńcze igraszki pięknych dwudziestowiecznych; film dokumentalny 19:15 Reksio, Reksio dobroczyńca 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Klan, odc. 964; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 20:30 Ciuciubabka; film obyczajowy Polska 1977; reż.: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Wiesław Wójcik, Gabriela Kownacka 21:20 14 bajek z królestwa Lailonii, O sławnym człowieku; serial animowany Polska 1997; reż.: Krzysztof Kiwerski 21:40 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna, Ciężko, kto nie miłuje; program edukacyjny Polska 22:00 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 1 23:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes; program publicystyczny 23:53 Sport - telegram; wiadomości sportowe 23:55 Pogoda 00:00 My, wy, oni; magazyn 00:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Smak Zachodniej Australii; magazyn kulinarny 00:55 Karrypel kontra groszki, Czarna lotnia, odc. 7; serial animowany Polska 1996; reż.: Marian Cholerek 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Reksio, Reksio dobroczyńca 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Klan, odc. 964; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 02:25 Ciuciubabka; film obyczajowy Polska 1977; reż.: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Wiesław Wójcik, Gabriela Kownacka 03:15 14 bajek z królestwa Lailonii, O sławnym człowieku; serial animowany Polska 1997; reż.: Krzysztof Kiwerski 03:30 Chleba naszego polskiego; reportaż 03:50 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 1 04:45 Młodzieńcze igraszki pięknych dwudziestowiecznych; film dokumentalny 05:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu BBC One 6.00 Breakfast 9.15 Animal Park - Wild in Africa 10.00 Homes under the Hammer 11.00 Staying Put? 11.30 Keeping up with the Joneses 12.00 Cash in the Attic 13.00 BBC News; Weather, Regional News; Weather 13.40 Neighbours 14.05 Car Booty 14.35 Diagnosis Murder 15.20 News; Weather, Regional News 15.25 Captain Abercromby 15.40 Stuart Little 16.00 Watch My Chops 16.15 The Cramp Twins 16.30 Kerching! 17.00 The Stables 17.25 Newsround 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Undercover Hospital Cleaner - Panorama Special 20.00 Born and Bred 21.00 CrimewatchUK 22.00 BBC News 22.35 The National Lottery - Midweek Draws 22.40 Crimewatch UK Update 22.50 Hollywood Greats: Lauren Bacall 23.30 The Shootist 1.05 Sign Zone 4.10 BBC News 24 BBC Two 6.00 The Lampies 6.25 Snailsbury Tales 6.50 Monster Cafe 7.05 Yvon of the Yukon 7.30 Get Your Own Back 7.55 Newsround 8.00 Balamory 8.20 Step Inside 8.30 Gordon the Garden Gnome 8.40 Bob's Mini Projects 8.45 Bill & Ben 9.00 Tweenies 9.20 Boogie Beebies 9.40 The Story Makers 10.00 Clifford's Puppy Days 10.15 The Koala Brothers 10.30 The Munsters 10.55 The Most Beautiful Ghoul 11.20 Trade Secrets 13.00 Small Town Gardens 13.30 Working Lunch 14.05 The Future Is Wild 15.00 Country Cops 15.30 Living in the Sun 16.30 Ready Steady Cook 17.15 Weakest Link 18.00 Countdown to the Open - 50 Unforgettable Moments 19.00 Map Man 19.30 The World's Most Photographed: 2/10: Muhammad Ali 20.00 Full On Food 21.00 To the Ends of the Earth 22.30 Newsnight 23.20 The Apprentice USA 0.05 Death on the Staircase: BBC4 on BBC2 0.50 BBC News 24 2.00 BBC Learning Zone BBC Three 19.00 The 7 o'Clock News on BBC3 19.30 Trauma Africa on Three 20.30 Little Angels 21.00 The Apprentice USA 21.45 First Blood 23.15 Trauma Africa on Three 0.15 Spendaholics: 8/10 1.15 Who Rules the Roost? 2.10 Blood on the Turntable 3.10 Trauma Africa on Three BBC Four 19.00 Sounds of the Seventies 19.10 Art Crime 20.00 The World Followed by Weather 20.30 The Sky at Night 21.00 Light Fantastic 22.00 L'Afrance 23.25 African Cinema: anIntroduction 23.55 Apocalypse Now.... and Then 0.35 Art Crime 1.25 Light Fantastic 2.25 Apocalypse Now.... and Then 3.05 The Sky at Night 3.35 African Cinema: anIntroduction BBC Parliament 6.00 Lords - Charities Bill 9.00 The Record 9.30 Lords - Charities Bill 11.30 Live Questions 12.00 Live Prime Minister's Questions 12.30 Live House of Commons coverage 19.30 House of Lords 23.00 The Record 23.30 Prime Minister's Questions 0.00 Political and Parliamentary Highlights CANAL+ 07:00 Łapu capu 07:05 Nie przegap 07:15 Diabelski młyn 07:45 Przyjaciele (8) – serial komediowy 08:20 Bon Voyage – film przyg. Francja 2003 10:20 ESD – film dla młodzieży, Polska 1986 12:05 O człowieku, co malał – film fantas. USA 1957 13:35 Detektyw Monk (4) – serial kryminalny 14:30 To rola dla niego – film dokumentalny 16:10 Mój Nikifor – film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 17:55 Kukułka – film obyczajowy, Rosja 2002 19:45 Diabelski młyn 20:15 Nie przegap 20:25 Łapu capu 20:30 Przyjaciele (8) – serial komediowy 21:00 Premiera: Szeryf z Los Angeles – dram. USA 2000 22:30 Wolf’s Rain (1) – film anim. Japonia 2003 23:05 Efekt motyla – thriller, USA 2004 01:05 Matador – thriller, Hiszpania 1986 02:55 Eksperyment – thriller, Niemcy 2001 HBO 06:30 Gwiazdka Muppetów – komedia, USA 2002 08:00 Zakonnica w przebraniu II – komedia, USA 1993 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood 10:10 Pingwin Amundsen – film przyg. Niemcy 2003 11:40 Zobacz w HBO 12:15 Koncert w Hyde Parku – 2004 14:15 Skradzione lato – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 15:45 Na planie 16:15 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele – film anim. USA 2003 17:30 Juwanna Mann – komedia, USA 2002, 19:00 Premiera: Dziesiąte lato – kom. Niemcy 2003, 20:40 Na planie filmu „Monster in Law” 21:00 Dirty Dancing II – film muzyczny, USA 2004, reż. Guy Ferland 22:30 Wszystko dla miłości – dramat, USA/Dania 2003 00:15 Cena honoru – dramat, USA 2002 02:25 Podejrzana – dramat, USA 2002 04:35 Skradzione lato – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Parliament z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku